


Poison and Snowflake

by Sulina



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birds, Character Death Fix, F/F, F/M, Implied Femslash, Implied Monkey D Luffy/Original Female Character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Original Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, POV Original Character, Punk Hazard Arc, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulina/pseuds/Sulina
Summary: What if there was someone who saved Monet from death? What if she was grateful for this and joins to the Strawhats? Part of my Who is OP? series.





	Poison and Snowflake

Prologue

I only knew Monet for a short time, but something inside of me said that she can redeem herself. Only she needs a chance and a friend.  
I don't know why I wanted to be with her and help her to get back her heart.  
Oh why can't I admit that I fell in love with her.

My name is Charlotte Tiramisu or call me Tira Jöger Shot, this was my father's last wish, before my "mother" killed him. Yeah I am a daughter of the infamous Yonko, Charlotte Linlin.  
I left years ago to get back my old freedom. Before I was reborn as Tiramisu I had a normal life with nice parents. The only crazy thing in my life was my classmate who had "issues".  
Now I have a numerous family where we all were our mother's puppets. I trained twice as my siblings.  
I am back at the New World with my new family, the Strawhats. I wanted to escape this place after my sister Lola helped me to escape. I couldn't run forever, because I was found by Luffy and his crew. I couldn't fit in, but they proved me wrong. Now I have a true family. 

Two years after Ace and Oyaji's death I was ready to come back to the New World, to face my destiny on Totto island.


End file.
